


Green-Eyed

by eeveestho



Series: Yakulev Week 2015 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, genderqueer shibayama, mentioned bokuto/kuroo, mentioned inuoka/shibayama, past yaku/kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveestho/pseuds/eeveestho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev has trouble controlling his jealousy when Yaku and Kuroo start pretending to be a couple to get discounts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green-Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> yakulev week: day 4 - fake relationship

“Hey, Kuroo,” Yaku piped up, glancing over at him as he shimmied into his school slacks. “Christmas is coming up.”

“Yup, sure is,” he replied blandly, frowning slightly at himself as he tried to flatten his hair down in the bathroom mirror. It had somehow gotten even more wild than usual during practice -- not that anyone other than Kuroo would have noticed it.

“Any plans?” he asked, nonchalant. Lev glanced over at him curiously, pausing halfway through tying his shoes.

“Nah, not really. Bokuto is still dragging his feet on asking me out.”

“You could ask _him_ out,” Kai pointed out.

Kuroo turned pink. “I mean, yeah, I _could_.” He didn’t say any more.

“Well, Starbucks is having a couples thing on Friday,” Yaku said, joining Kuroo at the mirror to straighten out his hair. “You get, like, two mochas and a pastry to share for 500 yen. Wanna come with?”

Kuroo turned away to grab his bag from the bench behind him, and his eyes met Lev’s. Lev flinched, and turned his gaze back towards his shoes (which he still hadn’t finished tying).

“Sure, sounds good,” Kuroo said, after a moment’s pause. Lev could still feel his gaze on his face.

“Cool. Let’s go after class.”

“Alright. Ready to go?”

With a nod, Yaku turned and followed Kuroo out of the club change room, to go to their morning classes. Lev stared down at his shoes, still propped up on the bench, despite having finished tying them.

Christmas was undeniably the most lovey-dovey, romantic, couple-y holiday of the year. And Yaku... Yaku was going to go on dates with Kuroo.

“Hey, do you think Yaku likes Kuroo?” Lev piped up, later that day during their morning break. He, Inuoka, and Shibayama were all crowded around Shibayama’s desk, eating rapidly before the next class period begun. Today, it was onigiri that Inuoka had made the night before. The two of them were on their third ones now, but Lev had only eaten half of one so far.

“Doesn’t Kuroo like that guy from Fukurodani?” Inuoka said, mouth full of rice. A few grains flew from his mouth as he spoke. “Bokuto?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Lev said, frowning. “He said at practice this morning that he was waiting for him to ask him out. But, Yaku? Does Yaku like Kuroo?”

Shibayama hummed, chewing thoughtfully and swallowing before speaking. “I don’t know. They did used to go out.”

“Really?” Lev said, eyes growing wide. “When?”

“Last year, I think? Not too long ago.”

“How do you know they dated?”

“Yaku told me,” they said simply. “I was asking Yaku for some advice and he told me about dating Kuroo.”

“What kind of advice?” Inuoka asked, frowning quizzically. “Why would he tell you about him dating Kuroo?”

The tips of Shibayama’s ears turned noticeably red, against the black of their hair. “It was romantic advice,” they muttered.

He gaped at them. “Romantic advice?? Do you have a crush on someone, Yuuki??”

“Maybe.”

Lev let out a soft sigh. At least he didn’t have to wonder who these two had a crush on. All there was to speculate on was when one of them would realize that it was requited, and make a move. “So, they _used_ to go out?” he pressed, bringing the conversation back to the material point. “What happened? Why’d they break up?”

They shrugged. “Dunno. Didn’t ask.”

He stared at Shibayama. “You didn’t ask?” he repeated, despairingly.

“It wasn’t relevant! I was asking how to _start_ a relationship, not _end_ one.”

“Maybe Yaku still has lingering feelings for Yaku,” Lev mused. “Maybe Kuroo broke up with him and he’s still upset about it, so he asks Kuroo out on dates to try to relive it.”

“I dunno, it seems like he was just interested in getting cheap coffee,” Inuoka said with a shrug.

Lev shook his head dismissively. “Then, why was he asking Kuroo? Why not... why not Kai? Why not Kenma? Why not Yamamoto?”

“Why not you?” Shibayama suggested, with a wry grin.

He scowled, and then, to avoid answering the question, stuffed the rest of his half-eaten onigiri into his mouth.

The fake dates continued on for the rest of the month. It seemed like every time Lev had almost forgotten about the mystery of why Yaku kept asking Kuroo out, he would ask him out again. Half-price tickets to the amusement park... special sales that only couples could attend... Hell, Yaku even invited Kuroo to come with him to his family’s Christmas party, on Christmas Eve!

Meanwhile, Lev’s mood soured and soured. He found himself acting completely unlike himself, consumed with the maddening, pervasive idea that Yaku was asking Kuroo out not because of being thrifty, but out of a secret infatuation.

“Hey, Lev, go practice receives with Yaku,” Kuroo told him one day. Lev just nodded mutely and went over to Yaku.

“Kuroo told me to do receives with you,” he said flatly.

“Oh, okay,” Yaku said, nodding. Silently, Lev got into position, and Yaku tossed him the ball. He receieved it perfectly.

Yaku grinned brightly at him. “Nice one!”

Lev merely nodded.

Yaku’s grin faltered a bit, and he nodded back, setting up another one. He received this one less perfectly, but still better than usual.

This time, when Yaku smiled encouragingly at him, Lev did not even acknowledge him.

They spent the rest of the practice in total silence, Yaku staring at Lev with concern and Lev mechanically going through the motions of practice. They stayed that way until Coach Nekomata blew his whistle to dismiss them.

“Hey,” Yaku said suddenly, putting his hand on Lev’s back as he began to walk away from Yaku. “Are you okay?”

Lev shrugged the hand off. “Yup,” he said shortly, and kept walking. He didn’t hear Yaku’s footsteps following behind him for a few moments.

He was mad. He was furious. Yaku wasn’t allowed to fake-date Kuroo and then pretend everything was normal. Kuroo clearly wasn’t interested in him, so why was he wasting his time on a lost cause? Yaku should open up his eyes, move out of the past, and focus on the present; focus on people who liked him _right now_ , who wanted to date him _right now_. He should focus on... he should focus on...

Lev looked at himself in the mirror briefly, saw his reflection scowling back at himself, and then with a huff, turned on his heel and stalked out of the change room, having changed into his school uniform in record time. (Actually concentrating on changing instead of ogling your stupid upperclassman did expedite the process a lot, it turned out.)

When Inuoka and Shibayama caught up to him in the classroom 10 minutes later, they were both frowning at him as soon as they came in the door. “What was _that_ about?” Shibayama asked, sitting on the edge of Lev’s desk.

“What was what about?” he asked.

“You, like, stormed out of the change room!” Inuoka said. “It was super awkward, you were like... radiating anger.”

“I’m not angry,” he lied.

Shibayama frowned at him, unconvinced. “You aren’t fooling anyone. Yaku was really confused and upset when you left.”

“Good,” Lev sniped, “Now maybe he’ll know how I feel.”

“Is this because you’re jealous over Yaku and Kuroo going out and doing couple stuff to save money?” they asked.

Lev sighed loudly. “It’s not like either of them are poor and need to save money,” he huffed. “It’s obviously not about the money!”

“Yaku doesn’t know you like him,” Inuoka pointed out. “It’s not like he’s doing it to spite you. You should ask him out to do couple-y stuff, so he won’t do it with Kuroo.”

He shook his head. “I don’t wanna _bother_ him,” he muttered.

Shibayama opened their mouth to speak, but before they could, their homeroom teacher entered the room, and, with a glance back at Lev, they and Inuoka went to sit down.

Lev folded his arms across his desk, rested his head on them, and tried not to let some stupid third year boy ruin his day.

His plan was going pretty well; by second period, his mood had mostly improved. He had done particularly well on a math quiz and in Literature his teacher had praised him on his analysis of the text they were reading.

Lev had almost forgotten how much of a sour mood he was in, until lunch period, when his classmate Takahara had tapped him on the shoulder and told him that there was a “short third year who says he’s on the volleyball team” waiting for him in the hallway.

When she told him that, he had glanced at Inuoka and Shibayama. Shibayama wasn’t looking directly at him. Sighing, he got up and walked to the doorway of his classroom.

Sure enough, Yaku was standing there, arms crossed over his chest, frowning slightly.

“What?” he asked. It came out harsher than he intended.

Yaku’s frown deepened. “Can we talk?”

Lev folded his own arms over his chest. “I guess.”

Yaku turned, jerked his head towards the end of the hallway, and began walking that way. Lev grudgingly followed, leaving a few steps of distance between Yaku and himself.

He followed him until they reached an empty stairwell. There were three stairwells in the school; this one was closer to club rooms rather than classrooms, and was therefore rarely used during school hours.

“So, this morning, you were acting... weird,” Yaku said, turning to face Lev.

“Oh?”

He frowned. “You were really quiet. Normally, when we practice receives together, you... well, you never shut up.”

“Thanks,” he said dryly.

Yaku raked a hand through the back of his hair, making it stick up at an odd angle. “That’s not what I mean,” he sighed. “It’s just... You’re usually more focused on chatting than practicing. You were... really quiet today.”

“But I was better at receiving,” Lev pointed out. “Maybe I just wanted to focus today.”

“You also stormed out of the change room afterwards. And you’ve been ignoring me for a week.”

He let out a mirthless laugh. “What, am I supposed to only focus on you?” he asked, his mouth moving of its own accord, letting out words colder and meaner than he felt. “I have a life beyond you, Yaku.”

The flash of hurt was unmistakable in his expression, before it smoothed out to his usual “concerned sempai” face. “Kuroo has a theory,” he said, suddenly. “About why you’ve been... acting weird.”

A chill ran through his veins. Kuroo was perceptive, _too_ perceptive. He was good at figuring out people, and for someone like Lev, who wore his heart wholly on his sleeve... It was probably as easy as breathing. “Oh?” he said, feigning a tone of airiness.

“He thinks it’s because you think that this... fake dating thing he and I are doing is legitimate. That there’s some real feelings behind it.”

Bingo. Lev struggled to keep his face passive as his pulse began to pick up the pace. Yaku continued, “But I want to let you know, from me personally, that there’s _nothing_ going on. We... we did used to date, but... that’s over now. We’re just friends.”

“Yeah, I know,” Lev said. “That you used to date, I mean. Yuuki told me.”

He nodded once. “I thought so. But, there’s nothing there now, okay?”

Lev nodded. “Okay.”

“And if you ever need advice on how to ask out Kuroo,” Yaku said, with a strange-looking smile, “Just let me know, okay? I’m... I’m pretty good at romantic advice. Shibayama will tell you.”

He felt his mouth drop open in shock. Yaku’s smile tightened a little. “Don’t worry,” he said, “It’s not that obvious. I’m pretty sure no one else on the team knows.”

And, clapping his hand on Lev’s shoulder with camaraderie, he walked away, leaving Lev standing, gape-mouthed and totally blindsided, wondering how he could develop a crush on someone so dense.


End file.
